The Taste of Salt
by Snailhair101
Summary: Dean treats Castiel in the backseat of the implala. (Destiel, PWP, Smutty smut, bottom!Cas, top!Dean, One Shot)


After pulling Cas almost completely into his lap, Dean lined himself up and gently slid in. He watched Cas's face as he did so, taking in every twitch of his expression. And staring at his deep blue eyes.

Sweat glistened on the angel's pale skin, as the hot summer sun beat down on them through the windows of the impala. Their naked bodies made the back seat almost glow in the light. Dean's heart pounded behind his ribs as he felt Cas's muscles tight around his dick. He would never have considered doing this with a man; not a chance in hell...but that was before Cas.

Cas's eyebrows knitted in discomfort, and Dean noticed his hands were gripping the front and back seats tightly. As much as Dean felt the urge to thrust fiercely into Cas, he restrained himself.

"Cas, babe, you okay?" Dean asked quietly, staring up at him with yearning.

"It's always uncomfortable at first, Dean," Cas replied quietly, his face still making a painful expression.

Dean gulped. A little bit of guilt trickled into his mind. The few times they did this, their positions were always the same; Dean pounding into Cas while Cas took it. But towards the end of every session, Cas seemed liked he was enjoying it, right? And Dean always made sure Cas came...Dean sighed as Cas eased slowly down onto him.

Perhaps hoping to make himself feel better, Dean craned his neck and kissed Cas's lips. He trailed from there, down his neck and along his shoulder. Geez, Cas felt just as tight as the first time. Dean closed his eyes as he gave a slight thrust deeper into Cas.

There was a sharp intake of air above Dean. He pulled back to see Cas's glistening face was almost white as a sheet. Was he not used to feeling it by now? Dean wouldn't know...

Done with the guilt, Dean held onto Cas's hip as he reached for the bottle in the floorboard with his free hand.

"What's the matter?" Cas asked, watching, "is it too dry, Dean?"

"Cas," Dean began, squirting some of the baby oil in his own hand, "I want you to tell me when you're close to finishing."

"Finishing? You mean...close to reaching the summit?" he confirmed.

Tossing the bottle back in the floor, Dean gently grasped Cas's semi-hard dick with his wet hand. He then looked up into Cas's blue eyes as he slowly stroked him. He gave a small nod to answer his question. He was rather pleased to see Cas's face change from discomfort to full-blown lust. The angel's mouth hung slightly open as his blue eyes were glued to Dean's hand.

Nearly all of both of their bodies were wet with sweat. Dean could feel his ass and legs sliding against the upholstery of the backseat, as he worked his hand over Cas. He could feel Cas becoming harder and hear his breath becoming harsher.

Just watching Cas was enough to get Dean off. It seemed like he had forgotten there was a dick in his ass, by the way he was thrusting into Dean's hand. Dean could see the desire in his wide eyes. He craned his neck again, to lick some of the salty sweat from Cas's neck. Cas gave a small whimper at the feeling. Dean brushed his lips over Cas's dry ones; long enough to taste them but short enough to let him breathe. Cas was nearly panting, clutching the seats so tightly that his knuckles were white.

"D – Dean," he gasped, "I'm...almost there."

In the back of his mind, Dean had only planned to jerk him off...but dammit, Cas made him want to do more. Dean would have rather burned down an orphanage than put a dick in his mouth...but, again, that was before Cas. Cas was different. He was the exception; the one and only person Dean would do anything for. _Anything_.

Setting aside all harsh judgment, Dean hunched over between them to close his lips around the head of Cas's cock. Cas let out an almost obscene moan above him. Dean felt on of Cas's hands grip his bare, wet back. Dean swiveled his tongue around, even licking the slit, as he continued pumping his hand.

"Dean," Cas moaned, "Mmm...I'm there, Dean."

Just as Cas voiced this, Dean felt the hot liquid flood his mouth. Dean's stomach instantly turned at the salty taste, but he kept his lips wrapped around Cas and kept stroking him. Cas let out small whimpers and groans as he came, still gripping Dean's back. Dean wished Cas would hurry up. He couldn't wait to get the disgusting, salty fluid out of his mouth.

Once Dean was sure Cas was done, he immediately reached behind him to roll down the window. All that went through his mind was that there was come in his mouth. Someone else's come. When the window was finally down far enough, he spit it out as fast as he could. He stomach turned again as some of it oozed down his chin. He wiped it off before turning to face Cas.

Cas looked higher than a kite. His eyes were half open and his arms appeared to be shaky. Seeing Cas like this, at the height of ecstasy, almost made him forget how sick the come made him. He was glad he was the reason Cas felt this way. Cas sort of fell forward, wrapping both arms around Dean's neck. Dean held him, sliding his arms tightly around Cas's wet back that gleamed in the sun.

"Thank you, Dean," Cas mumbled against the top of Dean's head.

"You don't have to thank me," Dean spoke against Cas's chest.

Cas eased back up to look down at Dean.

"Yes I do," he insisted, cupping Dean's face in his hand, "You make me feel..."

Dean stared up at Cas's blue eyes as the angel tried to find the words. He craned up again to kiss his stammering lips. Cas kissed him back, though Dean noticed his tongue was dry. Dean pulled away to speak.

"I know," he said, "you make me feel the same way."

The way Cas looked at that moment, naked and glistening in the summer sun with utter bliss on his face, was the way Dean always wanted to picture him. If he could, Dean would always keep Cas this way; His body satisfied, mind at peace, and soul needing nothing else but Dean himself.


End file.
